


Call It A Witch Hunt

by WinterIsComing



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian justice, Brotherly Love, Daddy Issues, Hurt, Justice, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Punishment, all that hurt and pain, be nice it's my first fanfic, you could call it a bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIsComing/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers send Loki back to Asgard in chains and now it is time for him to face justice as Odin All Father sees fit to do so. A punishment that Loki certainly has not anticipated. Just a one shot.</p><p>“Unsheathe your sword and take a swing at me, I beg you. I would welcome death rather than spend another day in your presence, father.” The word 'father' rolling off of Loki's tongue, oozing with hatred and dripping with venom. Odin waited, waited for Loki's lips to sew themselves shut, but they did not. A grin spread across Loki's face his eyes wicked and wild. “I speak the truth, as you can see. Take the swing, mount the traitorous head of your stolen relic on the wall-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It A Witch Hunt

“Brother-” Thor began but Loki hissed at the title. He held up a hand to silence his bro- to silence _Thor._

“Let it be known, Thor, you oaf, that I am not your brother.” Loki spat, his words dripping with venom, his eyes gleaming with something that could only be distinguished as a burning hatred. Although, it was a hatred not meant for Thor, much rather meant for Odin. Thor dropped a heavy hand on Loki's slim shoulder before he began to speak once more.

“Dearest brother, do not forget how we were raised. It matters not of your true blood line, what matters to me is that you were raised by my side as my brother and there is not a single thing in the whole of the nine realms that can change that.” Thor's grip on Loki's shoulder tightened momentarily and Loki pulled back in a feeble attempt to break free of his grip. Loki's hands, however, were still in those _damned_ Midgardian braces and he could not for the life of him break free of their bonds.

“These blasted braces!” Loki cursed, pulling helplessly at the metal bonds. He let out a frustrated sigh, annoyed at himself for allowing himself to show weakness, for failing in his attempt to conquer the pathetic mortals of Earth. It was Odin's word that the bonds should not be removed, much to the dismay of Thor, who fought in a futile attempt with the All Father, trying to have Loki spared or, at least, make it out of this situation with minimum punishment.

 

Thor grabbed Loki's hand in his large meaty palms to make a closer inspection on his wrists. They were worn bloody and raw by the metal, the blood had long since spilled and dried around his wrists, not that that mattered. Odin would not allow the shackles to be removed even to clean his wounds, as Thor also found out. The sight of Loki's bloodied wrists made Thor sick to the pit of his stomach. He hated to see his younger brother in such a condition.

“Brother, your wounds are worsening. Pray it not be long before Father makes his decision on what is to be your punishment. It pains me to see you injured so.”

“Oh, yes and let us pray that the All Father be merciful too.” Loki snarled. “I do not seek pity, _Thor,_ the decisions I made, I made them off of my own accord. Do not doubt my actions. They were not to prove me worthy in your eyes nor in Odin's. Let go of this poisonous image of a brotherly bond between us and leave me be!”

“You do not mean what you speak, brother. I know how it ailed you that father lied to you, but brother, I did not know. I do not beg for your forgiveness for that would, in fact, be of a childish prayer, but I wish that you would cease with your lies. You were not always this bitter with me, Loki, may we not go back to how we were?” Thor almost pleaded with the lie-smith. Loki let out a humourless laugh.

“Back to how we were,” he repeated, his tone bitter. “Do you not understand? Are you all brawn and no brains? I do not wish to be a part of your family any longer. I do not wish to continue to live this _lie._ I am Loki Laufeyson and I am a Frost Giant. I do not belong here with you, I do not belong in the House of Odin and I do not belong in Asgard. Now leave me be Thor, and only return when the Fall Father has decided that he wishes for my head to be mounted on a spike above his bed.” Loki dead-panned. Thor opened his mouth to speak but a dismissive wave of the hand from Loki made him think otherwise. With a sigh, left Loki alone in one of the castle dungeon cells. When Loki was sure that he was alone, he leant his back against the cold damp wall of his cell and slipped gracelessly down onto the equally as cold floor. The cold, however, never bothered him; one of the few pluses of being a Frost Giant was that the cold had no effect over his body.

 

Loki let out a sigh of his own and brought his shackled hands up to his face to bury it in. When did his life become like this, he thought to himself. It seemed like only yesterday, Thor and I were running through the castle gardens, laughing as Sif took on the warriors three single handily. Those were simpler days, he thought, when he could openly admit that he loved Thor and Odin and Frigga, a simpler time before the truth of his parents was revealed to him. He sighed. Frigga. She was the only one that ever truly treated him like he belonged there. She was the one who encouraged him to bury his face into books. She was the one who introduced him to the ever-growing castle library, taught him the ways of magic and healing. Then there was Odin, a man that Loki simply could not find words to describe how much he loathed him. It had always been clear that Odin had preferred Thor to himself, but he had never thought much into the reason behind it and he had certainly not anticipated it was because he was, in fact, the monster that Odin would tell Thor and him stories about at night. Thing had gotten themselves into an impossible mess. The Avengers had supplied Thor with the Tesseract to bring Loki back to Asgard to await his sentence. Now, now it was simply a waiting game. He had no idea what the All Father had planned for his stolen son.

 

Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Lies and Deceit; a title that would mean very little to anyone, including himself, once the All Father had decided upon his sentence. It was a witch hunt, to put it in simple Midgardian terms. Loki would not escape his punishment and it would not matter what Loki said, what honey words he could slip into the All Father's ear, no matter how much Thor pleaded – Loki would be sentenced to something. A witch hunt indeed.

 

* * * * * *

 

Loki couldn't remember how long he had been sitting in his damp cell, in the darkest crevasse of the golden castle and he also couldn't remember at what point he had slipped into an unconscious, dreamless state lulled into it by the ruthless dripping of water from somewhere in his cell. It had happened but he simply had no memory of it happening. What he did know was that the sleep had been welcomed with open arms. It had been some time since he had last allowed his mind to drift long enough to allow his body some rest. His body was so tired and his mind even more so. There had still been no word from Thor, nor form Odin and this waiting was making his stomach uneasy. He wished for this to be over with, for Odin to have his final words in before the axe came down on his neck. Loki had long since decided that he would go down without a fight, but, when it came to it, he would ask for Odin to be the one to take his life, s his final request. He knew Odin would be capable of it, more than capable in fact, but he wanted to turn and look straight into his eyes, not exchanging any words between them, that last look would be enough, enough to know that in the end – _Loki had won._ He'd grown so tired of this waiting around in the shadow of Thor, so tired of being second best, so tired that when he had launched the attack on Earth, he was silently _hoping_ that his entire plan would go to ashes and the Avengers would show no mercy. He had, however, not been so lucky.

 

“Loki.” Loki's head snapped up to peer through the darkness at his intruder. It was Thor. His voice sounded heavy and unsteady, weak as though he had been crying, monotone to indicate to Loki that the world had suddenly come crashing down upon his shoulders. Thor crossed the floor to Loki in three large strides, dropping to his knees beside his brother. He took his face in his hands, ignoring Loki as he flinched at the contact. Loki's eyes darted down to the floor but Thor lifted his face to look at him. “Loki, look at me.” Loki caught his gaze, Thor's breath hitching as Loki's emerald eyes bore into his.

“What is it Thor?” Loki spat. “I pray you come with news on Odin's punishment, I _pray_ for I cannot stand any more of this disgusting sentimentality from you.” Loki knew his words hurt Thor, they even inflicted pain upon his own heart but that need not matter. He was the _offending_ party not the offended.

“Brother, why do you torment me so?” Thor's eyes grew sad and Loki's heart ached, ached to hold his brother like he had done many times. Thor felt the same desire, to reach forth and wrap his arms around Loki's small, fragile frame. But now, now was not the time. Father wished to see Loki. It was time. A sigh passed Thor's lips, the warm air tickling Loki's cheeks. “For now, brother, it matters not. Father wishes to see you for it is time.” With that declaration and without another word spoken between them, Thor lifted Loki to his feet and began to escort him through the magnificent golden halls in the direction of the throne room. Thor's breathing was heavy, adrenaline coursing through his body while Loki maintained steady breathing, not willing to appear weak in the eyes of the Aesir.

 

A long and drawn out walk later, the two gods arrived in Odin All Father's throne room. Odin sat upon his golden throne, his posture oozing authority and Loki knew this was it. They stopped before Odin and bowed in respect, Loki snarling as he did so. Odin rose, stretching out to his full height. If he was trying to intimidate Loki, it wasn't working.

“Loki Odinson, you know why you are called before me this day and hour?” Odin's voice ran out through the vast throne room.

Through a clenched jaw, Loki spoke. “I do, Odin All Father but let it be noted that I am _not_ your son.” Frigga gasped in horror from Odin's side, her eyes filling with tears. He never intended to hurt Frigga, he loved her as if she were his true mother. Guilt stabbed at his heart but his composure never faltered.

“Enough! You have gone against me, you have disgraced your family, you fought against the protectors of the Midgardians realm and still you continue to disappoint. It is time, Loki, for you to receive your punishment.” Thor tensed up beside him. This was it. This was what he had waited for.  A bitter smile snaked across his lips, an unnerving sight to Odin.

 

Odin pulled in a snap breath and spoke one final time. Authority rung clear in his voice. “Loki Odinson, your lies and mischief have disgraced your name and your actions have cost many lives. As punishment, you shall be imprisoned to the castle walls and not allowed at any point to break perimeter. A spell shall also be cast upon you so that if one word is spoken that is untrue, your lips will bound themselves shut and you shall be unable to speak, no nourishment will be able to pass your lips and you shall find yourself in excruciating pain for several hours until the spell passes. This punishment shall be revoked when I see fit. This, Loki, is your punishment.” Odin spoke. Loki went rigid, but willed himself into speaking, carefully choosing his words. The smile on his face faded slightly.

“This is what you condemn me too? This? I attempt to enslave humanity and stitching my lips shut is the best you can throw at me.” Loki scoffed. “Unsheathe your sword and take a swing at me, I _beg_ you. I would welcome death rather than spend another day in your presence, _father._ ” The last word coming out in a mocking tone. Odin waited, waited for Loki's lips to sew themselves shut, but they did not. A grin spread across Loki's face his eyes wicked and wild. “I speak the truth, as you can see. Take the swing, mount the traitorous head of your stolen relic on the wall-”

“Enough!” Odin cut him off. He turned to Thor. “Son, remove his bonds and take him to his room.”

 

Thor led Loki back to his room, shoving him through his chamber doors.

“Loki! Do you mean to tear this family apart, our family? Do you not care for us? For me? For mother? We love you although somehow that fact seems to have slipped unnoticed past your poisonous heart. Tell me brother, do you not love me?” Thor's voice faltered on the last question. His eye orbs were soft as he gazed upon his brother. He waited patiently as all of Loki's pent up anger began to surface. He knew he had gotten Loki. It would be a painful way for him to learn the truths.

“You are not my family. No, I do not love you, you dumb oaf. As soon as father revokes this pointless punishment I shall leave this retched place and dare not return. This is not my home and I shall not stay in a place where I do not belong-” Loki's hands flew up to cover his mouth, his eyes wide with horror. Thor stepped forward but Loki stumbled back. “Stay away from me,” Loki managed to choke before thick black threads pulled his lips firmly shut. Loki's back hit the wall and Thor grasped his shoulders.

“My dearest brother, why must you do this to yourself? Do not deny the truths because the lies will do you no justice. I love you Loki, do not doubt that fact.” Loki's eyes gleamed with tears threatening to fall, blood seeping out from between his elegantly long fingers. He shook his head, the tears spilling over and falling merciless down his face. Thor cupped his face in his hands. “This is your home, Loki, this is where you belong. You have learned the truth, brother, but you chose to learn the hard way.” Firm lips pressed against Loki's nose, tears of his own falling from his face. “Love, brother.”

 

Loki stayed silent for it was all he could do. His sobs almost choked him, catching in his throat as they could not pass from his lips. A witch hunt, he thought as Thor pulled him into a tight embrace. No matter what, the accused will be punished. This, though, was the worst punishment imaginable. A witch hunt, yes indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my first fan fiction, but it is my first fanfic on AO3. So this really is whole different ball game. Leave a comment because all feedback is welcomed.


End file.
